Another Love
by goldtriforce
Summary: (MODERN AU ZELINK) Zelda and Link are best friends, but their relationship is entirely platonic. Link is extremely lazy, and Zelda is popular and productive. Everybody thinks they're secretly dating, because they're so close, but in reality they're just fond of each other. Zelda's determined to hook Link up with somebody, but he just wants to be with her
1. Chapter 1

"Link!"  
Zelda's voice echoes through my head, but it's pitch black, so I have absolutely no idea where her voice is coming from.  
"Over here, you idiot!"  
It continues. I hear a voice, but I don't see the body where the voice comes from. It sounds like she's pleaing for help though.  
_If you want to talk to me so bad, come over here._  
I hear her voice in my head. "_I can't, Link, I'm stuck!_"  
I walk around a bit, and suddenly a small but visible light appears ahead of me. I can't see what the light is illuminating, but I see the light. As I get closer to it, I see Zelda, her torso and above visible, but the rest of her seems to be covered or nonexistent.  
"Zelda.. why are you here? Where exactly are we..?"I whisper, in fear that someone will hear me.  
"Listen, I can't say what now but something important will happen, and you need to **wake up** and realize it." A figure from behind her, a presumably dark and malevolent one, jabs something sharp in her back, and what is visible of her body lays in its own blood.  
Wake up... those words echo through my head, until I finally do wake up, hyperventilating, with Zelda kneeling next to my bed poking my cheek with her finger and mumbling, "Wake up... wake up..."  
I realize what I was previously experiencing was all a nightmare, and look at Zelda for a moment, before grabbing her and hugging her tight.  
"Oh man, Zelda, I just had the craziest dream. You were.. I don't know, severed? And it was dark, and you were telling me to wake up and realize something, and then you.." My voice faded out, I didn't want to discuss her tragic death in my dream as the thought of it saddened me too much.  
"Link, it's okay, I'm not severed or dead, obviously. I'm fine. And you need to get out of bed and get dressed, we have school soon."  
I sighed and released her from my grip, getting out of my bed and stretching for a few moments before grabbing my uniform and quickly slipping it on. Lucky for me, it doesn't seem to bother Zelda that I'm getting dressed in front of her. I wouldn't mind seeing her half-dressed either, but that's besides the point.  
About fifteen minutes later, me and Zelda arrive at school, and are sitting in our homeroom classroom with all of her friends. I'd say they're my friends too, but being around most of them makes me want to stab my eyes, so I guess we're all acquainted.  
I hear the usual teasing from them, asking why we were late again today, and if Zelda and I are dating and such, which they know all the answers to. One boy, who I especially hate, makes a remark on how they should be asking him if he and Zelda are dating, because he believes they are very close. They, of course, aren't, as everybody knows that Zelda's best friend is me.  
They still don't understand how we're so close, as we're the total opposites, me being the laziest and most unproductive person ever and her being the most productive and useful girl on the planet.  
Not too long after we arrive, class starts and I'm stuck sitting in front of Groose, who constantly pesters me about Zelda, and behind Fledge, who is my awkward neighbor who ultimately isn't very fun to be around, but he's tolerable.

* * *

After a few hours, lunch starts, and most of our classmates leave to go buy a lunch or talk to other friends in other classes, leaving me alone with Zelda. She comes and sits where Fledge's seat is and looks at me, smiling. "How has your day been so far, Link?"  
Her smile makes my heart melt, but I keep my cool and act like it doesn't phase me and smile back. "It's been alright I guess. Groose still asks me about you, and Fledge still keeps minimal conversation. How's yours been so far?" She giggles at this and rests her arms on my desk. "Well, Keet doesn't really talk to me, as he's more focused on Kina, but Karane is nice to talk to, but she still thinks we're secretly dating, and keeps pestering me on that. I don't think she knows the definition of platonic."  
Ouch. Platonic. I hate that word, it reminds me that me and Zelda will never have a romantic relationship, because she's too busy and I'm too lazy. I frown slightly, but cover it up with a quick fake-grin, to let her know I'm not upset.  
She doesn't seem to notice the frown. "Hey, Link.. since it's Friday, do you want to come over and watch movies and play games or something? If you're up to it.."  
"Of course! I'd never miss hanging out with you, it's the only thing I really look forward to every week."  
She blushes slightly and smiles. "Alright then, I'll see you tonight, be there at 6!" She smiles, stands up, and leaves the classroom, presumably to go talk to her friends or fix her hair or something.  
The thought of hanging out with her makes my heart beat quickly. Maybe.. maybe I can get some time to tell her I like her. There is a good possibility, though, that she'll reject me, or think I'm weird. Zelda wouldn't like a lazy, boring person like me. I brush off the thought and stand up, to roam around the halls for a bit longer before class starts.


	2. Chapter 2

***NOTE: ODD CHAPTERS WILL USUALLY BE IN LINK'S POV, AND EVEN CHAPTERS WILL BE IN ZELDA'S POV.**

* * *

Link's supposed to come over today. It's tradition, we hang out every Friday to watch movies and play videogames, but I still get excited because I don't seem to see him that often, because he doesn't go out and I socialize frequently. It's nice to hang out with him, but I get nervous sometimes. The thing is, I've had the biggest and dumbest crush on him for God knows how long, but since we're best friends I can't really do something about it. And since we're so close, dating would ruin everything, so I've yet to find a reason to confess to him.  
Anyways, he's supposed to be here any minute now, so I have to act calm and try not to imagine impossible scenarios in my head while I wait.

* * *

About three minutes later, I heard a familiar knock on my front door, but if I rushed to it too quickly he might think I'm crazy. For a good thirty seconds, I pace around the foyer until I get impatient enough and have to go greet him. "Hey, you, come on in!" I say, hiding my nervous feelings with a smile. "Do you want to pick the movie today?"  
"You can, if you want. Whatever you want to watch is fine with me," he replied, grinning at me and pulling me by my wrist to the living room. He giggles at the mess of various DVD's on the floor and table, and sits on the couch, waiting for me.  
Hesitating for a moment, I pick a romantic comedy film and put it in the DVD player, and shortly afterwards plop down on the couch next to Link, leaning onto his shoulder. Not long after, his arm is around my shoulder, like usual, and I pretend that it doesn't make my heart beat wildly.

* * *

After many tears and giggles, mainly from myself, the film ends and we're unsure of what to do next. Usually, we'd play videogames for a while, but I can tell he doesn't want to. I turn my body and face him, poking his cheek and smiling. "What do you want to do now?"  
"I'm tired," he said quietly, not making eye contact with me. I can tell he's either keeping something from me, or something's wrong.. or both.  
"Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap or something? Is something wrong?"  
He looked at me for a few seconds, and quickly looked down. Something's definitely wrong, but he just stubbornly shakes his head and shrugs. "C'mon, please tell me?"  
"Zelda, it's nothing, really." He stands up and goes upstairs, presumably to take a nap, like he implied he would. I stare at where he was sitting for a few moments, before standing up and following him. When I get upstairs, I see him at the end of the hall in the guest bedroom, laying on his side and staring at the wall.  
He doesn't seem to notice my presence, so I quietly sneak in and lay beside his backside. This is probably a mistake, I tell myself. He doesn't seem to be in the best mood, and I'm probably just annoying him, but I don't want to see him so depressed, and I don't want him to keep anything from me.  
"Please tell me what's wrong, Link. I know you're lying." I whisper  
He turns to face me, and reaches for my hand. "Zelda, I'm sorry, I don't like keeping things from you, but I don't think I can really tell you this."  
"Tell me what? Pleeease," I stick my lower lip out and pout, hoping it'll work and hoping he'll tell me.  
"I.. um, Zelda, I like you. I know that's dumb, and we're best friends at all so that's probably going to ruin everything, but I've had a major crush on you for a long time, and I understand if the feeling isn't reciprocated, because you probably wouldn't like a lazy ass like me, but I just want you to know that.


	3. Chapter 3

"You _what_?!"  
"I like you, dammit." I sighed, and let her hand go, and sat up with my back facing her. I knew that she'd give that response. "I'm going to go home, I'll see you later." I get up and walk out, not bothering to look back to see if she's following me‒ I doubt she would anyways.  
A few minutes later, I'm in the shower of my home, washing and mentally going over all the reasons to hate myself, the first clearly being my confession to Zelda.

* * *

As soon as I get out of the shower, I hear the doorbell ring, making me quickly shake the water out of my hair and put a towel around my waist. When I open the door, the person in front of me is Zelda, and although she's seen me with or without a towel around my waist, it's still pretty shocking, so I slam it intuitively.  
Knowing she'd much rather talk to me with clothes on, I sprint up the stairs and slip on shorts before returning to the door and opening it, only to see Zelda sitting on my porch with her legs crossed, looking down. I can't see much from my angle, but she seems to be crying.  
Not saying a word, I sit cross-legged in front of her, tipping her chin up. She's definitely crying.  
"Why are you crying? Please don't cry.."  
"Because.. you.." She sniffles as she speaks. "You.. said you like.. me. And I.. like you.. too." She reaches towards me and embraces me whilst crying in my chest. I don't say anything, mainly because of shock, and hug her back tightly.  
This goes on for a while, until she looks like she's run out tears. She sits down again in front of me and sniffles a bit more. "If you like me, why do you always try and get me to date other girls?"  
She shakes her head and looks down. "I thought that if I went after you, that you'd reject me, because we're best friends. And I thought that.. maybe you'd be happier with somebody else, cause you've been stuck with me for quite some time, and that's gotta be pretty boring. Even... even though I love you, I'd rather see you happy with someone else rather than miserable with me.."  
"Zelda, if you really think I'd rather be with one of your dumb friends rather than you, you're stupid. You're the only person I have ever truly cared about. Everyone leaves in the end, but you haven't. Which is why I'm extremely grateful for you, and it's why I love you. Don't ever think otherwise, please." I take her hands and she looks up finally, the tears from moments ago reappearing.  
"Oh god, please don't cry again, I don't like seeing you cry!" But a smile quickly forms on her face. They're happy tears. Thank god, I think to myself.  
She leans towards me and plants a small, quick kiss on my lips, before pulling me into another embrace, this time with no loud sobs and no worries.  
"Let's go inside," I say, pulling her up and walking with her inside to my home. "Do you want anything specific for dinner?" I say, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm not really hungry," she says quietly, and I notice how sleepy she looks. Probably from crying. "Would you rather go upstairs and sleep?"  
She nods to that, and follows me upstairs to my bedroom. This is a normal thing for us, since on Fridays one of us usually spends the night at the other's house. She makes her way to the left side of my bed, and plops down on her back.  
I grab a spare pillow and blanket from the hall closet, but when I come back she's already almost asleep, so I quickly slip the pillow behind her head and put the blanket across her body, kiss her forehead and leave the room.

* * *

A few hours later, when I do finally get tired, I decide to sleep in the guest bedroom, not wanting to disturb Zelda, since I know she's a light sleeper, but when I do get to the bed, I feel an incredible sadness, despite it being a wonderful day. It feels unusual, knowing the girl I love, albeit being loved by many, loves me back.  
I decide the sadness I feel is just loneliness, and slowly but surely fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up, a blanket is on me, a pillow is beneath my head, but Link isn't around, which is odd because he was in here the moment I fell asleep. But knowing him, he probably fell asleep elsewhere, not wanting to disturb me. I sit up and stretch while letting out a small sigh, and stand up, wrapping the blanket around me and making my way to the guest room. Sure enough, he's sprawled across the bed, sound asleep.

I take a moment to ponder on what to do, and kneel next to him and poke both of his cheeks softly. He wakes up momentarily, spewing out random words and jolting up, before realizing it's just me and relaxing for a bit. He pushes the blanket off and gets out of bed, taking my hand and somewhat pulling me downstairs.

"Zelda, we should do something today."

I look out the window, noticing it's dark, and probably very late, and look at him with a rather serious look on my face. "Link, do you not see that it's probably about 4 in the morning?"

He looks over at the window, temporarily looks shocked, and looks back at me, sighing. "Damn.. uh, we could just stay here, I suppose." He leads me to the couch and sits down, handing me the remote before standing up again and heading to the kitchen to make something for us to eat.

I channel surf for a good 15 minutes before settling on some stupid unpopular cartoon, and Link returns with two bowls of macaroni and cheese, something I am extremely fond of, and sits down besides me.

This all seems too casual, as if we didn't confess to each other yesterday. I don't think he remembers, or notices that it's this way.

_Whatever,_ I think, He probably doesn't want to bring it up.

But sure enough, he does.

"Zelda.. about yesterday, um, did you mean what you said?"

_Idiot, of course I meant it, I wouldn't confess my love to someone if I didn't actually like them. _

I nod, and look down, before he tips my chin up to look at him, to which I blush.

"So you won't hate me, or think I'm crazy for doing this?"

I kind of know what's coming, but subconsciously tip my head a bit to the side in partial confusion.

Before I can get a proper response, his lips are on mine, giving me what could possibly be the most amazing and literally breathtaking kiss I have ever experienced.

It's neither of our first kisses, his being some girl at a party he was somewhat forced to go to, and mine being someone I admired in junior high, but it was so shockingly beautiful that it could pass as a first kiss.

When he pulls back, he seems like he's shaking. And I can see a slight tint of color on his cheeks. His arms engulf me, and I can tell that was rather life changing for both of us, and was probably the only thing we've mutually longed for.

After an extremely long embrace, we both go back to sitting normally, but I can tell he's just as nervous as I am.

* * *

Later, we spend the rest of the morning watching idiotic cartoons and laughing loudly with each other, and eventually result in pulling the couch out into a bed and falling asleep next to each other.

When I wake up, I'm being poked by Link, instead of the typical opposite, and he's whispering that I should wake up soon and that he's lonely, and other things like that.

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is Link laying beside me, literally about to poke me again, and the bright lights illuminating through the windows behind his back.

"Good morning, Zelda." He smiles and puts his hand back down, refraining from poking my cheek. I look over at the clock on the wall above the TV, which is still on and playing more amusing cartoons, and it's about 11 in the morning, which means we slept even longer than people who had already slept a lot would sleep.

"Good morning, Link, how long have you been up?" He doesn't seem too tired, but he could have just woken up a bit before me.

"I've only been up for about ten minutes, I wanted to get out of bed and cook breakfast but I didn't want you to wake up and feel lonely, so I've just been here watching cartoons."

I try to sit up, but my head starts throbbing, so instead I groan and lay back down. "Could you get me some aspirin, pretty-please?" I stick my bottom lip out, knowing it'll probably convince him to get up for me, despite enjoying staying in bed. He nods and gets up, running to the kitchen and pouring me a glass of water and bringing me aspirin.

After I take the aspirin, he returns to the kitchen and cooks pancakes while I focus on the TV, which is showing some commercials to stupid and meaningless products for brainless children.

Link brings me some beautifully cooked pancakes and we sit silently, my head on his shoulder while we watch dumb cartoons together.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Flashback to a few months prior to the story right now~ **

"God, this party is so boring," I tell Zelda, who dragged me along even though she knows I despise parties.

She laughs, but one of her many friends calls her over, and she tells me she'll be _right _back, and scurries off to socialize. Meanwhile, I stand somewhat in the back, with people crowded around me, but not speaking to me, and barely even noticing me.

After several minutes alone, with no sign of Zelda, I make my way to the backyard of whoever's house this is, and sit on the edge of the patio, sipping my cup, hardly acknowledging whatever I'm drinking.

It feels quite weird though, I don't think I like it but it's keeping me occupied, so I don't bother stopping.

Someone decides to sit beside me, whom I notice is a girl, but unfortunately not Zelda. The girl sighs, and looks at me, and I sneak a glance at her but my focus goes back to the backyard.

"You seem bored. Do you not know anyone here?" She says to me, and I frown, and shake my head. "I know a few people, Zelda's one of them, but I don't really socialize so I hardly know anyone's name."

She nods, and smiles slightly. "Would you like to hang out downstairs with me? I don't think anyone's there, so if you don't like being around a lot of people, it'll be perfect." I nod and stand up, giving her my hand and helping her up. I'm still curious as to why Zelda hasn't bothered trying to talk to me again, but I guess it's okay because I have alternate company and Zelda's probably too busy to notice me.

* * *

Downstairs, there's a pool table, television, and a very large, U-shaped couch. I take a seat on the couch while this girl, whose name I still don't know, turns on the TV and sits rather close to me, but I don't oblige.

The situation gets more awkward than I'd hoped, but she seems to be slightly drunk so I don't blame her. And oddly enough, no one comes downstairs to disturb us.

When I least expect it, her gentle aura disappears and she somehow maneuvered herself onto my lap, facing towards me. I disregard all previous thoughts I was thinking, and try to think of her reasons for her actions.

Moments later, her lips are upon mine, in what could be considered the most shocking and unusual kiss ever. It's also my first, and since it's with someone I don't know, I'm not too keen on the idea, but I don't want to disappoint so I, naturally, return the favor.

But of course, my bad luck strikes again and Zelda arrives at the bottom of the basement stairs, and I can hear a sort of shriek, and the unnamed girl pulls away from me and sits back, allowing me to sit up, before realizing how bad the situation is and running after Zelda, who is going back up the stairs quickly.

When I finally chase her down, she's sitting in the front yard with her knees to her chest, and refuses to speak to me. Maybe something happened upstairs, because it sounded like she was crying when she was walking down the steps, but then again it could just be my drunk imagination.

Wordlessly, she stands up, wipes her cheeks, and pulls me up, silently noting that we need to head home. I nod and she walks inside quickly to grab her things before heading back outside.

We drive in silence back to our street, and the atmosphere is tense and uncomfortable. Before we turn onto our street, she asks me a simple question. "Why?" To which I reply, "It wasn't my fault. She was pretty drunk," and Zelda pulls over, stopping the car and looking at me. "Link, why did you let her take advantage of you if you don't even know her? And wasn't that your first kiss?! Why let it be with somebody you've just met? Goodness, you are so stupid sometimes. Your first kiss is supposed to be meaningful, and with the right person, not some random girl!"

I can tell she's pretty angry, but there's nothing I can do or say that will make her feel better, so I shake my head and look down. "You ditched me. She wanted to hang out with me, even though she's a stranger, because _you _left me. I'm sorry one thing led to another, and I can't really help something that happened to me." I look over to Zelda and she's already looking back at me, but we both nervously look down again, and after a few more unbearable awkward moments she starts driving again to our street, and when we both get out, I'm about to leave but she takes me by the wrist and walks over to her house, which is two over and one across from mine.

* * *

A few, I wake up on Zelda's couch, and she's asleep in the recliner beside me.

I don't really know why she's there, but she doesn't look too comfortable, so I pick her up and carry her up to her bedroom, but as soon as I make it up the stairs, she wakes up and asks me what I'm doing, and where we are.

"At your house, and I'm taking you upstairs. The recliner didn't really look all that comfortable so I wanted to move you to your bed." When I do finally make it upstairs, Zelda asks me to stay with her, and I don't know if she means it for the moment or for eternity, but I stay in her room beside her either way. She mumbles something in her sleep, but it doesn't seem all that important to me, so I brush it off and fall asleep.

* * *

**Hi! This was just a filler chapter I suppose, showing whoever is reading this what happened at the party where Link's first kiss was stolen from him. Had Zelda not showed up, he probably would've lost other things (i.e. his clothing) but I didn't really feel like writing that, so all you have is the kiss + Zelda's jealousy and other stuff. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites, this isn't one of my best stories but I'm proud of it so far, and I'm grateful for feedback! (and reviews motivate me to write more so if you'd like you could maybe give me one :D )**


End file.
